Max Power
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Post Season 1. After defeating the Dark Room and prevent the tornado, Max & Chloe have deserved a break. While Chloe is in Los Angeles, the dark side of Max will have fun wholeheartedly to Arcadia Bay after all these events. Mainly Max-centric, Pricefield & Max/multi. Rating M for femslash, eroticism, lemon & smut.
1. A punk in the city of angels

**A/N: Some characters are OOC, but retain some of their original personality.**

 **The first chapter is focused on Max & Chloe with a little lemon, and the next will be mainly focused on Max.**

 **...**

 **01 - A punk in the city of angels**

 **Long Beach, LA  
** **February 2014,**

After a good night's sleep, Chloe Price awoke in her new apartment for two months.

She gets up from her queen-size bed in her sensual nightie with her bust in fine stretch lace, revealing her body by the sailing purple tulle. Its attraction effect is irresistible for her girlfriend lying in their hometown in Arcadia. She takes and opens her laptop to send a chat video request to Max. She checks the time on her lapdop indicating that it is 07.32 a.m. Knowing her girlfriend, she would soon wake up.

After waiting 5 minutes, during which time Chloe took the opportunity to clean their teeth and make her morning routine, she finally sees her face full of freckles on her screen.

"Hey Miss Bulldog" the brunette said in her sexy voice that Chloe loves deeply, grinning.

Secretly, she likes this little nickname but it will never give credit to Frank. The "miss" is because of Chloe being in LA to pursue the dream of her friend Rachel Amber deceased, becoming a model in her turn. Thanks to the powers of her girlfriend, they did everything to Chloe succeeds, besides it's Max who encourage her, saying how she deserved.

Chloe tries to hide her blush by sliding one of her strawberry-blond strands, she is returned to her natural color for her work, but she has a color wig collection (including several blue) to please her exacting girlfriend. This had surprised her that Max had used her powers to "cheat" in this way, this Max is more sneaky and selfish, and too sexy to her. She had received chills when she had known.

Her brunette girlfriend was also in a little sexy lingerie as she was, a glittering basque marrying a black lycra end, with the luxury of velvet paisley devoured. The neckline is illuminated by a small satin bow. Her outfit is completed with garters attached to her stockings. Chloe sees that Max is in a scruffy state, like the dark circles under her eyes and one of her breasts out of her cap, she had to have a good evening with one of her girls.

Chloe & Max are together since Halloween, and they agreed to see other girls during their long distance relationship ... as long as it remains just a physical relationship without feeling. Strangely, she was not as jealous and possessive that Max bang with other girls, she thought it was pretty hot that her girlfriend out her dominant side.

"I love your outfit" Chloe teased playfully.  
"Not as much as I love your outfit, sexy" Max replied equally amused.  
"Touché" the blonde said, still impressed by her return.  
"So, how's your life of super-star in LA?" she said with a tired smile.

Chloe love how Max is always interested in what she does, always concerned about her, it's cute.

"Well, I have some concurences on a new job, but there are not to worry, they will soon know me" Chloe replied with a predatory look.

Max's face was slightly amused, she knows how much her rebellious girlfriend may be, she would be there to see the show.

* * *

 **A few minutes later,**

After a touch agreement, the girls took a few minutes to be in a more comfortable outfit, Chloe in her living room and Max to her office.

"Guess what I want to do for you right now" the strawberry-blond told her seductively.  
"I am eager to know" Max smiled sexily.  
"I want my arms wrapped around your waist and push my tongue down your throat" Chloe replied softly.  
"Oh la la" the brunette moaned, before taking a naughty look "I want devoured every skin of your beautiful body, starting with your tattoo until I reached the collarbone. Then I want to suck your sweet-spot and do not stop until I hear you making those sexy little sounds that I love so much."

Fuck, she's really sexy, it's not even funny. Chloe wants her so, too bad that they are in different states as she want to bang her here and now, on the floor.

Max purrs with a seductive smile on her face, she really wanted to be with her love in LA but they had agreed that she graduated from Arcadia before joining Chloe. The breath of Chloe becomes hoarse, the eyes that give her girlfriend made wet her, it was as if she could literally feel under her right now.

Fortunately, Max could not see below her chest because she could not see off her pajama pants. Chloe puts her hand into her panties and began to touch herself. She started rubbing her very wet privacy, pending the sequel of her word.

"Then I would sensually rubbed my hands to your hips until I get to my intended target" Max continues her teasing speech.  
"What is your target?" Chloe whispered, opening her legs wide apart.

She pushed a finger inside of her privacy, beginning to move slowly in and out of her. She starts to grind her hips in her hands, moaning softly.

"Your chest" Max whispered softly "I want to tighten them with my hands and listen to your sexy moans. I want to suck your hard little nipple gently until it reaches the sky, leaving little kisses. I want to hunch your back while your sexy moans filled the room."

Then Max notices that Chloe is a little redder than normal.

"Do you touch yourself? I can hear you moan" she smiled, approaching herself of the screen trying to see her.

Chloe decided to play around with her, she raised her knees so she could see them spread wide open, even if Max still could not see below her waist.

"So if I do?" she asked, biting her lower lip seductively.

Chloe moaned softly, looking into her eyes, grinding her hips as Max sees her girlfriend still fingering under the laptop.

 **...**

Max bit her lips watching her girlfriend so tempting.

Chloe takes her finger off of her and lick the juice, she swirls her tongue around her finger of a very vulgar way, trying to get a moan of Max. Her eyes were glassy and she looked as if she wanted to eat her.

"You better be careful" the brunette grunted.  
"And why should I?" the model said, winking.  
"If you do not pay attention, I'll jump through the computer screen, attack you and show you my very dark side to the moment" Max said in a deep voice.

Chloe pulled back slightly, she knew the power of Max and now, she could easily stop time and be on her knees and push her tongue down her throat.

"Well, I'll stop, Hippie" the blond teases her smiling.  
"I love you Chlo, but I reminded you that you have an appointment in an hour, you'd better get ready" Max lightly rumbles her.

Chloe rolled her eyes but smiled softly, her girlfriend may have awakened her dark side but she is still Moral Max, well most of the time.

"Yes mom, I'll do it" the blonde bites her lip slightly before taking a more serious voice "I love you."  
"I love you" Max replied with a grin.

Before cutting the connection, Chloe blew her a kiss. Max shook her head.

A muffled groan was heard behind her and the brunette giggled to herself. Unlike Chloe who had settled comfortably on her couch, Max was kneeling on her pouffe without pants and underwear, with a obedient Victoria Chase giving her a deep rimjob with her face sticking in her ass.

For a few days, the pixie blonde had become one of her slaves to Blackwell, and Max did not finish training her.

 **...**

 **A/N: That is the first chapter, it's just to set up the story and highlight Chloe as she appear less in the story ... but she will always be there, of course.**


	2. Mistress Maxine

**A/N: So that's the part smut, with a little surprise on Max.**

 **truespirit: sorry but as much as I appreciate David, I have no desire to see him with Chloe & Max.**

 **...**

 **02 - Mistress Maxine**

 **Household's Madsen/Price  
** **A week later,**

In the bedroom of her girlfriend, Max was just to relax by smoking a little weed of the hiding of Chloe.

The brunette was lying on the bed wearing only a short yukata light showing her legs, black with finishes colorful of flowers pink, orange, yellow and red. Most of the time, Max lives in this room while her better half lives in the way of Hollywood. She ruminated slightly rising and turning off the weed.

 _I have to get a video of Vicky masturbate herself for this idiot_ , Max thought as she had a deal with a buyer.

It became one of the hobbies of Max now, and she takes full advantage of the new improvements of her powers: she is no longer forced to rewind the world or people, she can simply rewind the memory or feelings of people. So that's exactly what she did on a few people ... or most, or even almost everyone!

But she never did on Chloe, she never will to break her confidence or feelings again.

She would do anything for her, **ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING!**

As for her videos and her adventures with her sex slaves, as Chloe also enjoy videos she sent her, as the videos that Chloe sends at Max. She knows that this is not _normal_ for couples, but they do not care. Lesbian, gay, homosexual, heterosexual, bisexual, transexual, weird ... all this is bullshit. People are attracted by which they are attracted and saw everything that happened to them, Max  & Chloe want to enjoy of the life.

But back to Max. As she walks down the stairs, the brunette thought of a way to set a trap to Victoria, she knows she can just ask and she will be no problem, but where the fun in that. Max wants Vicky has no choice but to do this, she wants Victoria Chase begs to take a video of her masturbating.

Victoria is not the first, Max has had countless girls to her service, as this bitch of Sarah who really bored Max for not let her enter in this damn VIP, she was more cooperative with a dick in the mouth. Juliet was not so difficult to convert, as Zachary cheated on her again. Taylor & Courtney either, as far as Max is now friend with them, she loved seeing them in 69 all both.

Even her little crush Kate Marsh is one of her girls, but only in her private collection, only her and Chloe can have fun with Kate, who is ABSOLUTELY beautiful without the bun.

Max enters the back yard, she sees Sarah enjoy the sun (her body is fairly well tanned) on a sunbed in a bikini and her orange hair in a high ponytail. The brunette can see Sarah's anus still dilated under her bikini bottom, with some flowing sperm out of her hole. Max has a bit of time before Victoria ended her activities of Vortex Club. So in the meantime, the brunette opens her yukata and drops it on the grass, then puts her cock on Sarah's forehead.

"Why is it that my cock is not still in your mouth?" Max scolded her with a dominating look.

Sarah looked up and saw that it was her mistress.

"Yes Mistress Maxine" she quickly apologizes and pushes her cock deep into her mouth.  
"Much better stupid bitch, you should know better now. If this continues, I should get rid of you" the brunette added with a sly smile.

With the big smile on her face, Max has nothing to worry about, she handles very well the timetable of David & Joyce, and she took advantage of their absence to invite her girls at home. The girl with orange hair begins to move his head more quickly and moving her tongue around her manhood. Of course, when Max says she will get rid of her, it's just to encourage her and heal her attitude haughty useless, no chance to get rid of an good semen-discharge for now.

It's a good thing that Sarah knows how to suck the dick, but it was more than that to do cum Max, so Sarah takes her big balls in her hands to knead them. While her mouth gave her cock a good time, Max thought to how she will trap the former queen bee of Blackwell, then a bulb comes light on in her mind ... come she just cum in the mouth and the face of Sarah.

Then Max sits on the face of Sarah, for the girl with orange hair can lick her pussy, between her balls and her anus.

The "Time Warrior" think about the time she invited Taylor to the restaurant to seduce her and make her her new toy.

She remembers having taken a back seat and they were able to fuck. Max had noticed that the waitress could not stop looking them and she had to hide them of the rest of the people. When she was through with Taylor, Max had given her number to the waitress if she wanted a good fuck.

Max-Fucking-Caulfield is not going to waste her time for small talk, she takes as much as she can.

* * *

 **A moment later,**

Max had told Sarah to leave, without bothering to clean her face, the little brunette likes a little to do pain her.

Meanwhile, she had called Courtney that she comes as soon as possible, in an ultra long coat in shiny black vinyl, and the _homework mule_ of Victoria (and spy number 2 of Max) is now here. Max told him what to do for her part of the plan, and with her participation, the stage is ready for Victoria.

There was still an hour before Vicky is at home, in the meantime, Max told Courtney to entertain and show him what she was wearing under her coat. the blonde slowly opened her coat to show a whole lace costume, a body to garters with sensual cuts on the abdomen and hips, as well as a string-jewel of several silver butterflies on her pubis that enhances the curvature of her buttocks.

Then Courtney leaned on the couch. She knew her very wide spread ass but she forgets easy to beg for the cock of Max, like any other girls.

"Sweetheart, I think you're forgetting something" Max said with a sadistic smile, she loves to beg her slaves for it.

The girl at the black hair with purple strands knew her mistake right away, but Max is a little tired to warn her.

"Please Maxine, my mistress, I need your cock to fuck my little asshole" Courtney begs her with real despair in her voice.

Max shrugged, not very convinced but she does not care, she still longed to fuck.

She pushes her cock deep inside her, Courtney moaned as usual and Max begins to move fast, never slow with her slaves, it is not fun. Except for Chloe, she always made love with her ... except when the couple really wanted to vent.

"Fuck Mistress, deeper, please, faster!" Courtney even more begged at her.

Max smiled as she goes faster and starting to hit her hard ass. She will more difficult than her moans became louder, she is sure that the neighbors heard. Like Max am about to cum into Courtney, Vicky sent her a texto.

 **Queen Bitch: [Sorry mistress, I'll be there in two hours.]**

The brunette stopped to fuck her toy, and ordered her to get on top and use her ass for masturbate her mistress.

 **Mad Max: [What holds you back?]  
** **Queen Bitch: [Hayden made a mistake and we need to catch up.]  
** **Mad Max: [Fine, but better get here after two hours.]  
** **Queen Bitch: [Yes mistress, but you'll be fine without me for now.]**

Max thought, she just wanted the opinion of Chloe, so she gives her a call.

A few minutes later with her girlfriend, Max turns to her toy.

 **...**

 **Room 221, Prescott Dormitory  
** **An half-hour later,**

"Court, settle down in front of the window and spreads your ass" Max said, and the girl begins to settle on the bed "Taylor, knees and lick the ass of your friend."

The two girls have done exactly that. Max came into the room of the blonde for that Taylor to come with them. Then, the brunette went to her room to get handcuffs and balls gag. Back in the Victoria room, she saw the girls at work, Taylor sucking the ass of her friend to extract her sperm inside that Max had cum into. Max handcuffs girls against the two windows, regardless if a pervert or Warren looks through the windows, and places the balls gag in their mouth.

Not satisfied, the petite brunette back to her room to bring some vibrating dildos and other sex toys. Max returns to see Taylor & Courtney very wet.

"I see some naughty girls having fun without me" Max teases at them.

The goddess of the time pushs the first dildos in the pussy and ass of Taylor and puts them at "on". Then she puts several vibrating egg on the nipples and clitoris of Courtney, and attaches them with adhesive tape. Much better, but lacked a thing, Max starts masturbating and within minutes, she cum hard on their buttocks.

Now, it's perfect.

Max pulls out her phone and sent a photo at her very rebellious slave.

 **Mad Max: [Gift ^_^. Your friends are very nice to fuck, so tight ;)]  
** **Queen Bitch: [Damn Max, what are you doing to my minions? Why?]**

The brunette did not respond, she puts the phone down and turned to the girls.

She still has a lot of fun with her toys before Vicky's here.

 **...**

 **A/N: So yes, Max Caulfield has both sexes, so called it what you will, it's not the names that are missing.**

 **And also, she is more naughty than usual, I like to see the dark side of Max ... as the one who was in her nightmare, but she wants to keep Chloe in her life.**


	3. Victoria's secret

**03 - Victoria's secret**

 **Two hours later,**

After fun with Taylor & Courtney, Max had rejected them.

She was now with Victoria in the room of the pixie blonde, she was wearing the clothes that Max wanted Vicky wears for her, and fuck her cashmere waistcoats. So Max was wearing to Victoria white crinkle lace tank with a black slashed mesh leggings and woman biker boots. So a necklace shaped of key with a heart instead of the ring.

It was very unlike Victoria but Max loved imposed her taste in clothing (taken of Chloe) to her slaves.

Anyway, so after that Vicky had finished dressing (and Max took care she wears no underwear), the brunette opens the door but turned to the blonde.

"Oh Vicky, be useful and bring my notebook on your desk" Max tells her before going to the parking lot, without waiting for her slave.

As Max looked at the car of Victoria, wearing pretty much her short floral dress, the former queen bee goes to her mistress and they entered the car, with Max begins to drive.

"Where are we going?" Victoria asked, opening her mouth when Max had yet told her not to speak unless she speaks to her.

Oooh, Vicky knows that Max hate it, the brunette used her as a toy to meet her needs while her girlfriend is in Los Angeles.

"Vic, I already told you that you're not allowed to talk to me unless I speak to you or fuck you" Max whispered annoyed.

Victoria put her head on the window and Max quickly look at her.

Her former rival/enemy is acting this way since that day, after she became her toy ...

* * *

After the curfew, a shadow slides off a room to enter the darkness.

Max Caulfield crept through the corridor to join her good friend Kate Marsh for a new erotic game, poor believer girl still had a hard time with her mother and aunt, if they knew it a long time since Max & Chloe had _perverts_ the young girl of church.

As the brunette discreetly walking in the dark hallway, she heard moaning through the door of Victoria.

Always so nosy, she decided to take a look before joining Kate, maybe Vic looked at porn, it could been funny.

Max bit her lip when she slightly opened the door (unlocked) of its resident, she saw Vicky with another girl she recognized as the big sister of Nathan Prescott, Kristine Prescott. She was really nice and their eldest of few years, Max thought she was still in Brazil.

The brunette decided to take a short video of their lesbian erotic frolic, in a corner of their room, but not framed Kristine (Max has nothing against her, it's Victoria close-up that interests her), as a ninja. Max can use her powers to be _invisible_ in a way, it's quite complicated to explain as it is more a kind of reflection of reality or something. Yes, it is a good use of her power than playing voyeurs and filming lesbians amateur videos.

Victoria Chase, gasping for some air, got up to take a sitting position on her bed, her medium sized breasts up and down a little. She leaned towards Kristine and spread her legs, exposing her bare pussy to her lover in front of her.

"Come and do the same thing between my legs" the pixie blonde encouraged her lover one night.

Kristine watched her in smiling before leaning to the opposite side and spread her legs as well. She moved to meet the lips of Vic's pussy with hers, by leaving rub against each other for a while. Both girls gave each other delightful and eager moans of pleasure for Max's ears.

Vicky pushed her hips in those of Kris, making tribbing in pushing her privacy against hers. Both girls moan softly as the blond brought her bust back and push again, repeating the same motions over and over, increasing the speed each time.

They continued to push their pussies together, bumping now their hips against each other relentlessly, both girls strongly clenched the sheets beneath them. Again and again, they fucked each other together like animals, without stopping or thinking about doing so. The ecstasy of their lust was almost unbearable they are increasingly close to orgasm.

"KRIS!"  
"VICKY!"

Both girls scream the name of the other as they flapped their pussies as hard and fast as they could, eventually enjoying the right time.

Their juices are mixed as the love they share, each sharing the happiness and ecstasy that they bring to each other. The fun, excitement, their secret love finally reach its peak. They both slowed down and collapsed on the bed, lips of their pussies rubbing even against each other.

Kristine has struggled to push herself up with energy that stuck. She pulled her sex away from the one of Victoria and she slowly crawled to her side. The blonde wrapped an arm around her lover, and resting her head on her shoulder, both exhausted.

Max decided to let them alone, she can use this little video to blackmail Victoria, leaving Kristine in peace, only the blond interested her.

But in the meantime, she had needed to fuck the temptress mouth of Kate with her hard cock and horny as ever ...

* * *

 **Back to the present,**

Unlike to Courtney or Juliet or Sarah wanting to be her toy, Victoria tried to break but just could not.

That's three weeks and the blonde tried to leave Max like 12 times, but she always came back, and not once Max has used the video to blackmail her.

"We go to the restaurant" Max said simply and Vicky lifted her head out of the window, smiling at her "you take me for lunch, thank you."

The brunette smirked as her slave will not eat anything when they will arrive. It was better to suggest she will eat a good meal, then Max will explain to him what was going to happen when they will be at the restaurant.

"Mistress, why do I wear it if we have to eat? I could have wear wear my normal clothes" Vic said confused as Max took her little blue book out of her hands.

The book is divided into several parts, each part is for the things she needs to do for one of her slaves. And honestly, have Vicky give her many more ideas. The pixie blonde still needed to make her a deep gorge and eat the ass of her comrades/slaves and of course, the masturbation. Max did not make her do all this to save them for when she is bored of her.

Max is also tried to impregnate her, as each of her girls, but she did not want to take paternity for one, and the only child she wanted are those with Chloe and it is a project in several years. Well, she could make her slaves have a boyfriend and have them cum in their pussy, after being impregnated by their mistress, of course.

Max shook her head to chase her dark fantasies before returning to reality.

The manipulative of time turns to face her blonde slave.

"I have taken you to the restaurant just to fuck you in public, Slut" Max loves the shock on her face as she thought it was what they will do.  
"Maxine, I ... I can not do it ..." Victoria stop talking to stern gaze of her mistress.  
"Listen, you're one of my toys and I'll fuck my toys when I want" Max says firmly.

Victoria looked down and Max began to drive again.

In truth, Max will not fuck Vicky in the restaurant but she wanted to play a little with her mind and lean her of the right side. That the mistress of the time wants is a video of Vicky masturbating for her. This is not for her, why she would do when she can fuck Victoria when she wanted? It's for sale this video to someone.

"Please mistress Maxine, do not make me do this, I am far from being ready to have sex in public" the blonde begged.

She almost felt bad for Vicky, but must stay focused. If Vic made the video, Max could lick her pussy, see make love to her gently.

"Well, there is something else I want, so you can choose. We can either go to a restaurant and fuck like animals, either go to my room and we can make a video of you masturbate for me" Max said a friendly tone.

She knew Victoria, she did not want to tarnish her reputation in Blackwell and will choose the video for Max.

"So I want the restaurant" Victoria spoke after a few seconds of silence.

FUCK! Max has almost hit the brake hard and cause an accident, she did not think that her toy would take the restaurant, but she has a backup plan.

But it seems that Max will not have this video by the easy way.

 **...**

Victoria knew Maxine had nothing planned for the restaurant.

Taylor had warned this would happen, she had fallen into the trap and the blonde with long hair had made the video.

The pixie blonde does not know why Max wants a video of her masturbating. At this point, she can ask her to masturbate in front of her whenever she wanted, and Vic would really say no. She tried to run away from Max, or the dark side of Maxine, but she comes back again and always, Victoria begins to learn that she will always return to Maxine.

At the same time, she can not stop trying to quit.

After parking at the restaurant car park, the girls go inside, Maxine has a smile on her face as one of the waitresses noticed them and comes running toward them.

"Hello miss Caulfield, your 'table' is ready for you" Victoria did not like how the waitress said the word table, or how she knows the name of Maxine.

They walks behind the waitress, increasingly away from everyone, and they found themselves at the back of the restaurant, there was nobody around the two girls.

The waitress blinked to Maxine before leaving, and it was at that time that Victoria knew she walked right into the trap of Maxine.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, soon for more!**


	4. Dinner (no) romantic

**04 - Dinner (no) romantic**

 **Rue Attimoro Restaurant**

Discreetly watching Victoria's face, Max can say that the blonde knew that her trap was ruined.

Too bad, she will have to get this video for another time, so for now, she will play with her thankless toy. Victoria should have known better than to fall into such a trap, but because it's Victoria Chase, she fell right into. She trusts her minions and now she is going to pay " _the price_ " for it.

But she will learn something else, because in the end, Max always gets what she wants, no matter what.

The waitress took their order and left. When Max turned her head, Vicky began to beg.

"I've changed my mind, Maxine. I will make your video, all you want me to do it, just please, I'm really not ready for it" the pixie blonde begged.

Max begins to make fun of her, she really thought she could ask her way out of it. She chosen this option of her own will, and now she will pay. The brunette is not going to fuck her in this restaurant, but she will do something else here and now.

The only thing that excites Max (besides her beautiful girlfriend) is the great Victoria for mercy.

She has done a lot in recent weeks and this time is no different. How she starts crying when something does not go her way, the way her lips begin to nervously wet of her uncontrolled panic. But above all, how she will say her name so softly as she begs. So the biggest mistake that Victoria could have done more to fall into her trap, is begging for a way out of the way of Max.

When Max finished laughing, she called her waitress. After a few seconds, she stood in front of them to give them their orders, Max quickly grabbed Victoria for pushed under the table. The blonde quickly understood that her mistress wanted her, she takes her cock under her robe and put it in her mouth, and she starts sucking quickly.

Max could not help her, she lifted the tablecloth to look at her slave suck her.

"You know, for someone who was so against this, you suck my cock like you want it so bad. Do not worry, I'd say take your time but I hate it" Max smiled.

Vicky gave her a burst of death and proudly continues to suck her mistress, making a very good job. She took advices of her minions and became really good at sucking her cock.

The waitress, the mistress of the time recognized as Stella Hill, is a classmate and a rather nice girl with problems of families and a need for money, Max has not spoken much with her. The brunette feels that Stella much desired her. She is not against the idea of Stella as one of her toys, but she has no time to use it. By cons, Max can always find a use, she gives her her number and told her to call if she had time. Stella sent her a texto for that Max has her number.

For the next 10 minutes, Victoria continued to suck before Max was ready for the main course ... she always talks about sex, not food.

"Move your panties on the side, Victoria, and sit down on my cock" Max ordered her with a beatific smile.

The blonde wasted no time in slamming her cock in her pussy. Stella blushed and left them for a second, which means that the two girls will be exposed to the view of all for a while. When Stella is gone, Max began rubbing her chest and Victoria's clitoris with her hands.

The brunette placed her mouth to gently blow in his ear, making moan Vicky.

"Stop wasting our time here, Chase. Begins to ride me now" Max orders her by pinching her clitoris.

She could see the tears coming down from the eyes of the blonde, but anyway, Vic bounces off the cock of her mistress.

* * *

Max thinks to Chloe while Victoria bouncing on her dick.

Until she has her diploma, she will take all chances to play with any girl within reach. Meanwhile, she thinks her girlfriend trying to break into her new modeling career, she missed her terribly, none of the girls could not fill the emptiness in her heart, only Chloe could.

Sighing, Max breaks to daydream and will just fun to break Victoria at the moment. Her moans started to get stronger and a man, whose wife had left to go to the bathroom, turned to face them. The brunette thinks she can use this attention on Vicky.

"Victoria, all eyes are on us. Why do not you give them a smile and wave?" Victoria's face grimaced, Max likes embarrassment her.

Max sees this guy put his hand in his pocket, certainly to take a picture. She knew it would be a problem so she withdrew Victoria off her, before going to the bathroom with Vic just behind her. She entered a cabin to get away from Maxine. Max sees the wife of the guy, she will play with her.

"Hi, is this the guy with the yellow and purple tie is your husband?" the wife turned to the girl before speaking.  
"Yes, that's my husband" Max nods.  
"Well, your husband came and talked to bang me and my friend. He wanted to pay us and give his number to call him" Max said.

The brunette takes her phone and texted the waitress for information about this guy as soon as possible and remove this texto later. The she a the husband's number by Stella.

"I do not believe you, my man would never do that" the wife spoke again.

Oh, she resists, even better! Max called Victoria to come here and take a picture of her mistress in topless.

"Let's make a deal: I'll text message this to your husband, and in 5 minutes, if it's not his phone, then it will not have the message and I'll pay for your meal" the wife smiled but Max had not ends "but if he does, you must send a picture & video of you naked you masturbate three times a day for the next month."

Max does not need to do this, but the thought of a mature woman send her pictures/video much excited her, she might even find another perverse to pay them. The woman has not supported any longer. It's surprising, she had to have a lot of faith in him, poor guy.

Max almost feel bad for him ... almost, he looked her toys and tried to take a picture.

Except for Chloe, Max does not like to share.

 **...**

They are returned to the main room for their table.

Stella returned to Max and slid the phone of the guy in the pocket of her leg. Max wondered how she did and the waitress replied that it was just very easy with a beautiful neckline. Then, Stella does the reverse and returns the phone to the guy without getting caught. Max smiled, Stella proves to be very useful, she could fuck her in her room later.

Five minutes passed and Max sent the MMS, then write her number on a piece of napkin before eating her meal. Then, the husband took the phone from his pocket and opened it to see a texto from Max topless. Max slides her number to the wife (wife who looks like to Dana in oldest), while the wife takes her husband's phone and sees Max's picture.

"I want my pictures from now" Max whispers in her ear.

She nods as Max & Victoria walking toward the exit, but the brunette turns to see the wife immerse the phone in water and slapping her husband in the face.

She will have happened in the room of Stella one evening to give her reward for her services.

* * *

 **Prescott Dormitory  
** **An half-hour later,**

After the drive, Max accompanied Victoria to the door of her room.

"Why have you done this? I'm not your toy and I never will be, bitch. My body does not belong to you, you do not own me" she cried before going inside.

Max thought her slave was right ... there's nothing that says she owns Victoria, or all the other girls for that matter. She will call for Chloe that she told her where she was going to do her tattoo, but she will do it tomorrow.

She goes to her room to do homework before sleep an hour or two on her bed, not in the mood to play. By early evening, Max wakes up and thinks slowly to destroy any rebellion in Victoria, she could give ideas to other girls. Max checks her phone to see that 2 textos.

First the woman from the restaurant: she is simply standing naked in her bathroom. Max did not like the photos or video, this woman needs to smile and put more effort into her images. The second texto was her buyer for the video of Victoria.

Fuck it!

 **NerdBoy96: [Have you my vidéoi?]  
** **Mad Max: [Nop, but I increase the price. This will be more difficult than expected, this girl is a little too rebellious.]  
** **NerdBoy96: [I do not care, I want my video at the same price.]  
** **Mad Max: [Alright ... fuck you!]  
** **NerdBoy96: [NO, okay okay. Say your new price.]  
** **Mad Max [2500!]  
** **NerdBoy96: [No way, 1500!]  
** **Mad Max: [This is not a proposal. Now 3000 and I want something else.]  
** **NerdBoy96: [Alright, but I want something else in the video.]  
** **Mad Max: [What do you want to +?]  
** **NerdBoy96: [Victoria in a gang bang. 5 guys!]  
** **Mad Max: [This will cost you 5000]  
** **NerdBoy96 [Deal, when can you get it?]  
** **Mad Max: [At the end of the week.]  
** **NerdBoy96: [Good, a +]**

Max puts her phone on the ground, she will have to work harder on Victoria. No worries for the gang bang, it's not the guys who lack to fuck the queen bitch.

So this little rebellion will soon be arrested, Max finally will have her video and the money of her perverse buyer. Say that _NerdBoy96_ was crazy in love with her, but he did not love her dick.


	5. Destroy a queen bee part 1

**A/N: So here is the first part of the Max plan.**

 **...**

 **05 - Destroy a queen bee part 1**

Max must end the rebellion of Vicky once and for all.

She lack of time, as she told the buyer that she will has his video to the end of the week, and it remains 4 days for get this video. She left her room to go to the store. A special store where she bought her toys for her slaves. She needed something to use on Victoria's resistance.

Max goes inside and look at the stands for a while before a girl approached. The brunette recognize her as Alyssa Anderson, she was friends with her before she becomes quite remote since last month, Max know not why.

"Hey Max, can I help you?" Alyssa looked into her eyes.

There was something strange about her, but she does not have time to really take care, she must manage Victoria as soon as possible.

"I look for something to put one of my slaves in her place" Max says and sees that Alyssa is not surprised at all.

It must say it really has a reputation with the ladies, using them for her own perverse pleasure.

As this time for Halloween, where she has a video of Kate Marsh dressed in a costume of sexy bunny girl, consist of a headband with bunny ears, a pair of white gloves, a collar size with a black bow tie and a black body completely transparent with an opening in the crotch ... where she had put two huge dildos in her holes. Well, no one recognized her as Max had made her wear a mask, free her blond hair and call her Alice, as her pet.

What is good with Kate is that she has a true devotion for Max and the young brunette did not hesitate to deprave her ... as long as she is not recognized, Max would not do her it.

"I can show you the things that we have" the fat girl with purple hair starts to drive her through the shop "then we have ball gags, ropes, handcuffs, vibrators ..."

"No, I have all this" Max replies simply.

"Alright, here we have vibrant underwear" Alyssa made her sign a stand.

What? for cereal! Max never thought it existed.

"Interesting, how much they cost?" Alyssa gives one to Max.

She can not say that a vibrator inside. The girl with purple hair gives her the controller and told her to run it on 1. It vibrated in her hands, nice. She can have a lot of fun with that.

"They are custom made, they are supplied with a matching bra for $25 in more" Alyssa explains.

"I want to 5 in this and 3 other in that one" Max said after watching the different choices.

Alyssa looked at her first choice and nodded, but she made a grin when she watched the second. Max does not like her easy judgment on her tastes. After that, they continue to walk to the necklace stand, custom as well.

After choosing various necklaces, and Alyssa refaissant her grin on her tastes, they return to the front of the store. She made the calculation of the order and asked $275 to pay. In that time, Max had no way to pay a lot of money. Alyssa looked before realized she would not pay.

"If you will not pay, you can go away" she said haughtily.

Fuck it, this girl asked it now, she just slaved Victoria not to be judged as a nobody.

Ok, she exaggerates a little, but she does not want to pay that much for just break the little rebellion of Victoria.

Hm, Max just had an idea ...

* * *

 **At the stand of underwear,**

"Tell me how this controller works" Max asked Alyssa as she began to explain her.

After a long enough boring explanation where Alyssa tried to spiel of product for her, Max leaves now with her things, she does not just pay for this price.

"So if someone makes underwear, I just points and it works ... like this" Max asks Alyssa and nods, smiling.

The brunette points to the underwear of Alyssa through her jeans. Just as Max thought, the little slutty wears one of those famous underwear. Max turns the knob to the maximum to 30 without giving her a break. The girl with purple hair screamed and fell to her knees.

"Look what we have here, someone wearing something she should not" Max laughs.

Alyssa could not say a word, she had too much fun as her screams turned into moans. Max felt she could turn her into one of her toys as Stella or Juliet, having someone like Alyssa could do her good, a frustrated girl who readily accept being her empty-balls. Well, now Max will come out with her purchases without paying, Alyssa knows what to do if she wanted to get out of it. She goes to the cash register and give her money to Max.

Max does not feel too bad to do that to that girl, but the time where she was the shy girl is over!

She will still give her something, she released her cock from her pants and rubs it against her crotch. Alyssa jumped of surprise of a dick, a real big cock touched. Max thinks that Sarah does the same thing, which is always funny.

"Listen slut, you are now one of my toys. You can enjoy as much use every time I want you" Max said, and Alyssa nodded.

Max puts her cock as she turned off the remote. She takes her number and told to be ready for her new mistress. Before say more, Max receives a texto from the buyer.

 **NerdBoy96 [Maxine, when I get my video?]**

Max smiled at the power she had, everyone had to call Maxine on the business.

 **Mad Max: [I say that you will have it at the end of the week.]  
** **NerdBoy96: [I check that you do not run away. After all, I give you 5000.]  
** **Mad Max: [I added something special for you, I need all this time.]  
** **NerdBoy96: [Well, it better be good.]  
** **Mad Max: [Do not take that tone with me! I say you get the video and you will have it.]**

Finally, this idiot will leave her alone.

Now she has her things for Victoria, she will finally make this video, get money and have fun with all these girls ... she should perhaps consider a great lesbian orgy with her slaves. Oh, and also take photos for her portfolio.

Oh, it's almost the anniversary of her wonderful girlfriend, she must do something memorable with her slaves. Take a new dildo for Chloe plays with these new slaves. Fuck, she felt her phone vibrate a new texto.

 **NerdBoy96: [Fine, I have confidence in your work.]**

Damn, that idiot Warren ruined her fantasies with her girlfriend, he has no right to do that, it's not as if she was sending texto to Brooke to length of time.

Hm, speaking of Brooke ...

* * *

 **Prescott Dormitory  
** **Room 220,**

"Oh fuck, Maxine. Do not stop" Brooke Scott shouted at the top of her lungs as she raked her nails down the back of Max.

Max hissed, feeling her nails into her skin, Brooke was always wild in bed, finally with Max and not Warren. Yes, Warren & Brooke are together now, after Warren learned for the cock of Max, he went directly to Brooke. Max did not care but when he wanted to purchase her videos of her slaves, she want to punish him in some way.

So she is now between the legs wide open of Brooke, beating her cock deep rough in her tight little pussy. Brooke had forbidden Warren to have sexual relations with her until wedding and strangely, he agreed. Max does not care of do cuckold Warren, as she can fuck his girlfriend, she has no problem.

"Ah, I'll cum" Brooke groaned in her ear.

She feels the familiar tingle in her stomach. She loves this delicious sensation from deep of her, her entire body is waiting for another enjoyment.

She already had three orgasms tonight who fucking rocked her world. She feels how big stiff cock of Max hit her G-spot just here, while the rub between their bodies stimulates throbbing to her little clit, Brooke knows she will go straight to Nirvana in no time.

After a few blows of her hips, Brooke & Max cum of an orgasmic ecstasy.

"Fuck fuck FUCK!" Brooke cried of happiness.

Her whole body was convulsing, her breasts fluttering while her hot wet pussy trying to extract all the juice of cock of her mistress, wanting to swallow every drop to facilitate the process of fertilization that her body requires, refusing to wear child of this small cuckold of boyfriend in first.

Max merely smiled at Brooke very tired under her, she takes this opportunity to take a picture of Brooke nude who just fall asleep, her sperm flowing out of her pussy.

She retired from her and puts her clothes after wiping her cock on Brooke's lips (a small gift for Warren), then returns to her room.

Max would be so much already in wedding of Brooke & Warren, she planned with Chloe a memorable wedding night for this cuckold.

 **...**

 **A/N: So here Alyssa, Stella & Brooke are also her slaves now, sounds fun!**

 **That's all for now, it is necessary that I thinks for the sequel.**


	6. Destroy a queen bee part 2

**A/N: Finally, I stop this story earlier than expected with this last chapter.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **06 - Destroy a queen bee part 2**

 **Prescott dormitory, room 222  
** **The next day,**

Kate Marsh raised her bare ass and spread her thighs, while spreading her anus with her hands while taking support on the side of her blonde head.

She was ready to receive her friend's big dick, Max quickly positioned her manhood and thrust it into her already lubricated hole. Kate put her mouth in her mattress to stifle her screams as her ass was filled again by her big cock. She made movements back to follow Max's rhythm, her mind likes to feel full by her cock.

After 10 minutes of this wild mating, Max made her know the orgasm again since she was awakened by her, who had an urgent urge to fill her ass with her sperm. She did not know where the shy Max had been, and who had difficulty accepting her friendship, but that she is resting in peace because she prefers this Max a little more.

After have empty her balls in the ass of her christian submissive, Max relaxed to the side of Kate, her wet softened cock resting on her right leg.

She must understand how to stop this little Victoria rebellion and finally get this stupid video for this pervert of Warren. She needed to think and relax after a good fuck with Kate, she always had her morale back in the past.

"Hey Katie, by any chance, you'd know how to stop Victoria from resisting me?" she asked her, she had nothing to lose.  
"Maybe you can try a different approach. Strength is not effective on her, so try something else" Kate answered as she fell half asleep.

Max did not answer.

A different approach to what she normally does? How to do? She knows Victoria is looking for someone to love her then ... love. That's it! This how she will win against Victoria Chase once and for all. She is wiping her cock on the girl's lips asleep before dressing and going to her room to take her video camera.

Then she went to Victoria's room and saw her lying on her bed crying.

* * *

Victoria sees Maxine enter her room.

She does not want to be her cheap toy for Max's fun. Tears run down her face, as Max approaches her. She put her hands on the face of the pixie blonde and started rubbing and wiping her tears. Max slightly pressed her lips against hers. She did not force the kiss on her.

Max waited until she opened her mouth slightly and her tongue went inside. She swirled her tongue in her mouth until Victoria began to groan. Max pushed her onto the bed and she started rubbing the blonde's chest.

"Why Max?" her mistress had not replied, she only took her shirt and began to kiss her chest.

She took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking it, then she moved her hand around her stomach. Max wanted her, but why was she so kind to her? She would normally pushed her cock deep into her until she slammed her balls to her ass. Yet she had not yet touched her lower lips.

Max grabs her skirt slightly and started removing it, then her g-string. Max slowly laced her legs, to go up to her lower lips. She sticks a finger inside her slave, Victoria could not help but groan. She then took her finger inside and pressed her hard hard cock against her pussy's lips.

She had not insisted, she did not just grow in her. She just stood there watching her, waiting for something.

 **...**

Will it really work if she treated it with a little love? In any case, she has no other ideas.

"Say it, Victoria" she needed to make her say, then she would be hers.  
"Fuck me, Mistress" Max pushes her cock into her, gives her a moment.

When Vic nods, Max begins to fuck her slowly.

Maxine wanted to go at her pace so it would be better for Vicky, maybe she should move more slowly at first. Even if she can boast of having a huge cock that the majority of boys can envy her, it is difficult to move slowly. But her plan seems to have worked.

"Fucking, fuck me quickly, mistress. Make me cum with your big cock" Max smiles as she gets more and more hard.

She fucked her with all her strength, feeling the tip of her cock hitting her cervix and beginning to force the entrance. Her groans are getting louder and louder, and her nails began digging into Max's back. It does not bother her to get claw marks from her human sextoy.

Her vaginal walls began to close on her cock and it made her go faster. Victoria moans loudly and ultimately cum.

Max withdrew from her, she wanted cum too but not yet, she wanted to break her ass now.

"On all fours, Victoria" the blonde did not waste time, she obeyed and spread her ass for Maxine.

Max positioned herself and she did not give him time to adjust as her cock was inside and beat her ass very hard. Maxine began to go faster and stronger, then she began to spank her ass very strong.

"Fuck Maxine, it feels so good. Fuck yes, go on, fuck my rich ass until he's filled with the sperm of your big cock" Victoria screamed praises to her divine mistress.

The two Blackwell students continue until Max ejaculated her sperm inside her ass. Wow, she did not think that she had already cum so much, it's crazy what the former queen bitch of Blackwell Academy was breaking in front of her face. They lay down in bed as her cum sank out of the Victoria's ass along her legs.

"I want eggs, bacon and waffles" she says very smiling "and you're only dressed in an apron and the big dildo to plug your dilated ass, I do not want that your ass messes the campus because it does not want to close."

When Max woke up a little later, she sees Vicky just in her sexy apron and the big dildo that plugged her ass.

"Breakfast is ready, Mistress Maxine" Max smiled, smelling of the smell of victory.

She had finally won!

The rebellion is over!

And with the video camera in her shoulder bag, she just had to make this Victoria video and she will have earned her money.

What a wonderful day ahead!

 **...**

 **A/N: So, it was the last chapter!**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
